1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a composition for removing photoresist and a method of forming a pattern using the composition. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a composition for effectively removing photoresist without remaining residues, and a method of forming a pattern using the composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information processing apparatuses have been increasingly widely used, semiconductor devices employed in the information processing apparatuses have been rapidly developed in order to meet accordingly produced cutting-edge technologies. Semiconductor devices used today are manufactured to ensure rapid response speeds and high storage capacities. To acquire characteristics such as the rapid response speeds and high storage capacities, semiconductor manufacturing technologies have been pursued to obtain high integration degrees, accordingly, a process for forming minute patterns such as a photolithography process becomes more important in manufacturing semiconductor devices.
In the conventional photolithography process, a photoresist film is coated on a substrate or a layer to be patterned, and then the photoresist film is exposed and developed to form a photoresist pattern on the substrate or the layer to be patterned. Using the photoresist pattern as an etching mask, the substrate or the layer to be patterned is etched. Then, the photoresist pattern and etched residues are removed from the substrate and/or a pattern formed on the substrate.
Meanwhile, a photoresist pattern is used as an ion implantation mask in an ion implantation process for forming an impurity region in the substrate.
The photoresist pattern employed in the photolithography process or the ion implantation process should be completely removed to ensure desired electrical characteristics of a semiconductor device. Particularly, the photoresist pattern and etched residues are removed without damaging the substrate and an underlying pattern when the photoresist pattern is formed on the underlying pattern including oxide, silicide, polysilicon, polyimide, metal nitride or metal such as aluminum or tungsten.
To remove the photoresist pattern and the etched residues without damaging the underlying pattern, Korean Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-16879 discloses a conventional composition for removing photoresist that includes at least one of alkoxy N-hydroxylalkil alkanamide, a polar material having a bipolar moment above 3, a damage preventing agent and alkanolamine. Additionally, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-68699 discloses a conventional cleaning solution for removing the etched residues, which includes alkanolamine, an organic solvent, and a sulfoxide compound including fluorine compound.
The conventional composition and the conventional cleaning solution effectively remove the photoresist pattern, however, the conventional composition and the conventional cleaning solution do not completely remove etched residues having dimensions of nano-meters generated from a metal pattern in a current semiconductor device. Particularly, the conventional composition and the conventional etching solution do not effectively remove minute etched residues generated in manufacturing processes for forming a static random access memory (SRAM) device or a flash memory device. Thus, electrical failures of the SRAM device and the flash memory device may be caused by remaining etched residues. Further, the contact resistance of a contact in a semiconductor device may increase when etched residues including polymers remain in a contact hole where the contact is positioned.
Since a current semiconductor device includes a wiring formed using various metals such as aluminum, titanium, tantalum, tungsten and/or copper, etched residues including organic polymers and metallic polymers are completely removed to ensure desired characteristics of the semiconductor device and to reduce manufacturing cost of the semiconductor device. Therefore, there is still demanded a novel composition for removing photoresist to completely remove a photoresist pattern and etched residues including polymers without damaging a substrate and a metal pattern formed on the substrate.